


Почеркушки Уотсона

by ValdaVermillion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Editor Au, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdaVermillion/pseuds/ValdaVermillion
Summary: – Это чушь, – говорит Шерлок.– На твоём столе утка, – повторяет Джон, потому что если этому парню можно говорить что-то из ряда вон выходящее сразу же после того, как Джон заходит в его офис, то Джон тоже может.





	Почеркушки Уотсона

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Watson Prose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793106) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



— Это чушь, — говорит Шерлок.

— На твоём столе утка, — повторяет Джон, потому что если этому парню можно говорить что-то из ряда вон выходящее сразу же после того, как Джон заходит в его офис, то Джон тоже может.

Шерлок отмахивается от него.

— Розыгрыш брата. Распотрошу её после. — Джона передёргивает, и он думает, есть ли способ уйти отсюда и спасти бедняжку. Ему всегда нравились утки. — Не утруждайся, — говорит Шерлок, снова считывая мысли Джона по лицу. — Кряканье этой штуки будет раздражать твоих соседей.

Джон просто пожимает плечами. Чёрт с этими соседями.

— Итак, что именно ты снова нашёл чушью? — Потому что ничто никогда не ясно, когда имеешь дело с Шерлоком.

— Это! — Шерлок швыряет толстую стопку листов на пол, и Джон осторожно поднимает её.

— Что с этим не так? Я думал, что идея Донован смешать полицейскую историю с природной мифологией была очень даже хороша, затрагивает много тем, которые мы привыкли игнорировать. Такого должно быть побольше на рынке.

— Скучно, — Шерлок швыряет в утку дротик. К счастью, бедняжка (Вендель, решает Джон) улетает и приземляется Джону на плечо к огромному удивлению последнего — и даже усаживается там. Шерлок только фыркает.

— Шерлок, — Джон скрещивает руки. — В магическом реализме нет ничего плохого.

— Банально.

— Или метафорично.

— Просто скажи, что хочешь сказать, не нужно делать это красиво!

— О, да ради Бога, почему ты вообще редактор, если не можешь иметь дело с повестями, в которых затронуты человеческие чувства? Мы не можем постоянно публиковать только холодные логичные тайны и учебники про табак. Именно поэтому у нас есть отдел художественной литературы!

— Чтобы найти действительно интересные книги!

— Я возвращаю это обратно в стопку «да», и завтра я позвоню Донован, чтобы подтвердить, что её рукопись была принята, и ты отдашь мне эту утку, да, Шерлок, а затем отправишься домой и немного отдохнёшь, и, может, завтра ты будешь более милосерден к бедным писателям, пришедшим в издательство в надежде, что их примут, да? — Мягко говорит Джон.

— Ну, если бы _определённые_ писатели публиковались, то у нас бы не было этой проблемы!

— Значит, решено.

Перед тем, как Шерлок успевает возразить, Джон направляет его к двери.

***

Джон усаживает Вендель на ковёр, когда Шерлок врывается на кухню для возни с химикатами. Вендель по-дружески крякает Джону перед тем, как отойти, чтобы поискать себе насекомых (кстати говоря, Джон искренне надеется, что Шерлок избавился от той коробки с червями).

Они жили вместе уже год, потому что никто другой не смог вынести пользовавшегося дурной славой редактора Шерлока Холмса с его характером или же нанять бывшего военного доктора, не способного без дрожи держать в руках хирургические инструменты. Так что Джон принялся писать разные истории здесь и там, и Гарри предложила ему стать помощником редактора.

Быть честным, он не думал, что задержится так надолго. С Шерлоком затруднительно… но ещё он «чертовски блестящий человек и писатель». Джон помнит, когда впервые прочёл одну из книг Шерлока Холмса про живущего за городом пчеловода, разгадывающего преступления. В этой серии книг были одни из самых невероятных и непредсказуемых сюжетных поворотов, но она была прервана. Не последнюю роль сыграло то, что главный герой, Бен Шо*, совсем не развился, оставаясь холодной и социопатичной личностью. Ни один из второстепенных персонажей так и не был хорошо показан, все они были либо влюблены в Шо, либо боялись его. Все эпизодические персонажи, в общем-то, не имели даже шанса (или, может, шанс был у одного персонажа… который… хотя теперь, когда Джон думает об этом… нет, не было).

Шерлок заработал много денег на этой серии, особенно на первых двух книгах. Наверное, именно так он накопил достаточно (не обращаясь к Майкрофту), чтобы создать своё собственное издательство, чьей целью являлось найти «стоящую литературу». Но отзывы к серии в целом были… в лучшем случае равнодушные. Шо статичен. Нет сюжетной арки, и так далее, и тому подобное.

— Нет эмоциональной связи, почему мы должны переживать о Шо, если всё, что он делает, это оскорбляет других? — И всё в этом духе.

Честно сказать, Джон подозревает, что Шерлок прекратил писать серию про пчеловода потому, что она ему наскучила, не из-за критиков.

Это позор, но Джон большой фанат. Он никогда не говорил об этом Шерлоку, но Шерлок наверняка знает. Этот человек знает всё.

Джон даже написал несколько фанфиков, если их так можно назвать, по книгам про Пчеловода. Всего лишь продолжение с того момента, где остановились книги с несколькими оригинальными персонажами и возвращением всех одноразовых персонажей из канона. Он продумал предысторию Шо, приблизил его к (честно говоря, придуманной Джоном) Джоанне Рамирез, женщине-трансгендеру и полицейскому. Вместе они раскрывали преступления и пытались понять, кто оставлял белые розы на местах преступления, посещаемых Шо (деталь, которую Джон заметил и решил сделать важной). Он планирует сделать злодейкой девушку Рамирез, Мону Бланш… и, может, провести романтическую линию между Шо и Рамирез. Он пока не уверен.

Может, потому, что он не уверен на счёт Шерлока и себя.

Это смущает, а ещё это очень глупо, проводить свои чувства во что-то такое, фанфик, который он не осмелился опубликовать в сети или же показать Шерлоку.

Так или иначе, он думает забросить его. Шерлок явно не заинтересован, а Джон хреновый писатель. Он застрял на моменте, где Шо должен среагировать на то, что Рамирез привязали к бомбе, и уже месяц не может дописать.

Он вздыхает, отправляясь покормить Вендель и, может, уговорить Шерлока поесть.

— Серьёзно, что тебя в последнее время так тревожит? Ты придирался к стажёрам направо и налево и забраковывал отличных авторов без причины.

Шерлок поднимает свой взгляд на него. Его еда всё ещё нетронута.

— Играешь в молчанку? Серьёзно? — Иногда Джону кажется, что он живёт с пятилеткой, которой диагностировали манию величия.

— Прекрати так делать, — огрызается Шерлок.

— Делать что? — Джон смаргивает.

— Это! — Шерлок взмахивает руками. — Выглядеть забывчивым! Как будто бы ты не знаешь, почему я обеспокоен.

— Э, нет. Я не знаю. Если ты ещё не понял, то я не живу в твоей голове и не знаю, что там происходит, если ты мне не говоришь.

Шерлок хмурится.  
Джон ждёт.

— История!

Джон бледнеет.

— Какая история?

—  _Твоя_ история!

Что…

О Боже.

— Ты _прочёл её_?

— Умоляю тебя, я знаю все твои пароли. Их до смешного просто взломать. Что важнее — что случится с Джоанной? Бланш, очевидно, М, и, конечно же, Шо найдёт Джоанну, и она сейчас, наверное, в бассейне, так что остаётся узнать, взорвётся ли бомба до того, как…

— Стой! — Джон поднимает руку. — …Стой. Так тебе _нравится_?

Шерлок смотрит на него, как на идиота.

— А зачем же ещё мне читать её?

Вендель, предательница, одобрительно крякает.

— Н-но… там чувства! И… ванильная проза! И иногда я намекаю на магический реализм с пчёлами, и Джоанна хреново играет на пианино, и… и… тебе нравится?

Шерлок застывает и отворачивается.

— Это терпимо. Так что со следующей главой? Она написана?

— О. Э… нет.

—  _Нет_? Нет?! Прошёл месяц!

— О, перестань, не говори, что у тебя никогда не было творческого застоя! У меня нет ни единого представления о том, как Шо должен отреагировать на Рамирез в опасности!

— Ну, разумеется, он побежит спасать её!

Джон разевает рот и никак не может перестать смотреть так, как будто видит Шерлока впервые. От румянца на лице Шерлока, его выразительных глаз и неопрятного вида он…

— Ты имеешь ввиду… что он переживает?

Шерлок хмурится, готовый что-то сказать, но затем замирает. Может, увидев в Джоне то, что тот сейчас увидел в Шерлока. Рука Шерлока дёргается перед тем, как он кладёт её поверх ладони Джона и осторожно говорит:

— Вопреки предыдущим заявлениям… да.

К лицу Джона приливает тепло, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Он целует его.

И, к его удивлению, Шерлок отвечает на поцелуй.

***

В следующем году СМИ сходят с ума из-за возвращения Шерлока к серии про Пчеловода, называя последнюю часть шедевром, которая показывает, как излечивает дружба и критикует общественные взгляды на ЛГБТ.

«Этюд в чернильных тонах», написанный Шерлоком Холмсом и Джоном Уотсоном.

Посвящён, надо же, фанфикам и уткам.

_________  
*Шо — в оригинале Cho, то есть Чо, но мне не захотелось проводить ассоциацию со словом чё, так что я заменила на Шо.


End file.
